


Aint Such A Bad Guy

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: ITCharacter: Belch – Reginald HugginsRelationship: Belch/readerRequest: I LOVE YOU! WILL YOU PLEASE WRITE MORE FOR BELCH??? Idk, him and the reader both have detention and he offers to driver her home but they end up on a date or something? I know you’ll do great!





	Aint Such A Bad Guy

Leaning back in your chair, you signed loudly. This was completely unfair. You should be stuck in detention because of some jackass who couldn’t drive.   
The door to the room opened and in walked Reginald Huggins, also known as Belch.   
You thought you had been the only on in detention today, but when the teacher told him to take a seat, you knew it was going to be the two of you.   
You honestly didn’t know him well enough to have a proper opinion of him. You stayed out of the bad books of most of the people at school so you never really needed to deal with him or the rest of the bowers gang. Belch took a seat in the same row as you but three chairs away. You saw the surprised expression on his face when his eyes fell on you, but just assumed it was for the same reason you were surprised to see him.   
the teacher rose to his feet and said he had to go get something from his office at that neither of you were to leave. He walked out the door, leaving it open as he did so.   
Signing, you leaned back in your chair and looked out the window. It was raining heavily in Derry today. You had already got drenched running to school tomorrow, and now you were going to get drenched running home.   
You lived just outside of town, which was the main reason you had a car. No busses went by your house and your parents were often away for work so you were pretty independent.   
“What you in for?” A voice pulled you from your self pity, making you jump.   
“huh?” You turned to him, not fully catching what he had said.   
“Why do you have detention?” he clarified, thinking you hadn’t understood his question.   
“Oh, I was late.” You tell him, wondering why he was making small talk with you. Maybe it was because his friends weren’t here.   
“don’t you have a car? Did yah sleep in or something?” he frowned.   
“No, I was in an accident on my way this morning. I had to abandon my car just outside of derry and run in this morning. I was soaked when I got it. I explained everything to Mr Robertson but he said I still had detention.” You growled the last bit, annoyed that you hadn’t been given a little leeway considering you had never been late before.   
“That’s shit.” Belch agreed. “Why didn’t you just go home?”   
“I was half way between both. And my parents are away so I would have still had to walk back in.” You shrugged.   
“Still, if you were in an accident. How bad?” He asked. You couldn’t help but smile. He seemed genuinely concerned for you.   
“I wasn’t harmed. Some guy lost control in the rain and skidded. He scraped the side of my car and as I tried to avoid him, my tire blew. He drove away and I didn’t get his licence plate. I don’t really know how to change a tire in the pouring rain.” You leaned forward on the desk, dreading trying to get home.   
“I can give you a lift.” He offered, making you shoot up and stare at him.   
This was risky. You didn’t know if you could trust him at all, let alone in a car. But his friends were always in with him and he hadn’t killed them yet. Plus they were always hanging out the window and doing stupid shit without anything happening to them. But you knew he adored his car and spent every penny he had on it. You saw him lean back in his chair, as if he wanted the floor to swallow him. And, unless you were mistaken, there was a slight blush on his cheeks.   
“That would be great.” You smiled, surprised he was being so nice to you but deciding to give him a chance.   
The teacher came back just a moment later with papers to grade and the two of you fell back into silence. But this time, it was more conformable than before. Eventually, he told you both to go home and you gathered your things. Belch waited for you at the door and you both walked through the deserted corridors and out into the rain. You used your coat to cover your hair while Belch had on a hoodie so he pulled the hood up.   
It was obvious which one was his car because there was only a handful of cars in the lot.   
You followed him and waited at the passenger side till he unlocked the room and you both hurried in.   
“Where abouts to do you live?” belch asked as he started the engine.   
“Its hard to explain, ill give you directions.” You tell him and he starts driving.   
“Tell me when we’re near your car and I’ll pull over.” He changes the gear a little early and the car judders a little. If you didn’t know any better, you could have sworn he was nervous. Maybe it was the first time he had had a girl in his car.   
As he turned a corner, you saw a group of kids walked dangerously close to a puddle.   
“Don’t even think about it.” You look at him out the corner of your eyes and saw a smirk form on his lips. You let out a laugh, knowing he knew exactly what you were thinking and confirming it had been his plan.   
But he did avoid the puddle, to his credit.   
From that moment on, things loosened up between you two. He started joking with you and you laughed with him. He was actually incredibly funny and at one point, he had to guess the way because you were laughing too hard to talk. Soon you were leaving derry and on the way to your house.  
“Oh, its just up here.” You pointed out your car, which was sitting in a layby and Belch pulled in in front of it.   
The two of you get out the car and walk over to yours, the rain not as bad here because of the trees sheltering the two of you apart from the odd drops.   
Belch hissed when he saw the scratch on your car and he squatted down at the passenger side tire which was blown.   
“You got a spare?” He asked.   
“yeah, it came with the car, but I looked at it and it doesn’t look in good condition.” You opened your car and went to the boot. Opening it and pulling out the bottom, you showed him the tire.   
“Yeah, that looks in bad condition.” He agrees, leaning in to inspect it a little more. “I think ive got a tire that’ll fit your car at mine. Plus I know how to fix up those scratches.” Belch walked back to the scratches, his fingers running over them to check the depth.   
You stood for a moment, debating in your mind. But your pause was not unnoticed.   
“Look, I aint-“ He signed, walking over to you, looking defeated but you interrupted him.   
“Im sorry. Its just it took me so long to save up and get my car. I don’t know you that well.” You hated yourself as you looked at him.   
“I know. I aint that bad a guy.” He tried to defend himself, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking embarrassed.   
“I know.” You smile, seeing him perk up a little. You walked over to him, examining the damage as you did so. “My parents are away till Saturday and I cant get into school without my car. Do you think its possible to have the tire on before tomorrow or is that too soon?”   
“Nah, I can get it done tonight. I’ll drop you off and get the tire.” Belch couldn’t help but smile at you. Not many people gave him a chance.   
“Great. Here.” You held out the keys for your car to him. Belch stared at your keys before taking them like they were a lifeline. “Do you need me to come back out and help?”  
“no, its fine, I’ll not be back out for another hour.” He waved you off and walked back to his car. You followed him, smiling.  
\-------------------time skip --------------------  
You leaned against the bumper of your car, resting the bag on top the car. You didn’t want to put it on the floor because it was pretty muddy. The umbrella was resting on your shoulder as you saw the trans-am coming up the path. Smiling, you pushed yourself off your car as Belch pulled in in front of you.   
“You didn’t have to walk back.” He smiled as he got out his car.   
“I felt guilty. So I brought an umbrella so you don’t get wet and also some food in case you were hungry.” You took the bag over and rested on his bumper, opening it to show a good selection of pickings.   
You raised the umbrella higher to accommodate his height as you followed him to his boot and he got out a tire. It was almost identical to your original ones so no one could really tell unless they were inspecting them.   
He rolled it over to your car and used the repair kit in the back of your car to change the tire. You stood over him with the umbrella the whole time, protecting him from the rain as the two of you talked.   
It was so strange because the two of you got on like a house on fire, and yet you never noticed how much you had in common until now.   
“I’ll need a couple of days to get the right stuff to fix the scratches.” Belch dusted his hands as he got to his feet but it was little use, so he wiped it on his jeans.   
“Thank you so much. Here.” You dug into your pocket and pulled out some money. You knew how much tires cost and also wanted to give him something for the labour. “Let me know how much the starch stuff is.”   
“No.” he shook his head, turned, and walked out from under the umbrella.   
“Wait!” you laughed and ran after him, thrusting the money out again. “Just take it.”   
“I already told you. No.” he smiled at the way out laughed, but refused to take the money.   
“Take it.”   
“No.”   
“Fine, I’ll put it in your car.” You said with triumph and moved past him towards his car.   
Arms wrapped around your waist and you were pulled into the air, playfully.   
“Hey!” You laughed, the umbrella dropping to the ground as he lifted you off the ground and away from his car.   
“Im not taking your money, [y/n].” He was so close to you now, his mouth only inches away from your ear. But you played along.   
“Why not?” you giggle as he set you nearer your car. You turn around the second your feet touch the ground and before Belch had retracted his hands. There was a moment of silence as you stared at each other.   
Was it possible to fall in love with someone in an evening? You didn’t know. You did know that you had had a crush on belch when you were younger. A massive crush. But you pushed it to the back of your mind with thoughts it would never happen. You thought you were over it. But you weren’t.   
“Cause I aint such a bad guy.” He breathes, his eyes darting to your lips and back to your eyes. Droplets of rain ran down both your faces, but burning cheeks stopped them from being noticed.   
“I know.” You breathed and leaned up, pressing your lips to his.   
belch moved his hands from your waist to wrapped right around you, engulfing you. Your hands rested on his broad shoulders, gently moving them up and down as you enjoyed the kiss. Sure, you had been kissed a couple of times before. But not like this. Maybe it was the rain and how it made everything just that much more romantic, or maybe it was the way he kissed you back, like it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.   
He let out a mixture of a growl and a moan into the kiss which made you knees weak. Part of you wondered if he felt the same way. Had he only noticed you recently? Even just today?   
No, you knew that much. You had heard the teasing when you walked by, his friends saying he was in love with you. But that’s just what guys do, right? It just happened to be you. But maybe there was something more in the teasing?   
You felt the money in your hand which was now pressed against his shirt. Smirking, you got an idea and ever so gently slid your hand down and to his breast pocket before slipping the money in there before he had a chance to notice.   
In that moment, the heavens completely opened and the downpour made you jump, pulling back from his lips. Looking up at the sky, you couldn’t help but laugh to yourself.   
He seemed to understand the silent joke and chuckled along with you.   
“Wanna go for a drive?” He asks, nodding to his car.   
“Absolutely.” You giggle. “Let me grab my bag.”  
Running over to your car, you saw him walk over and pick up the umbrella, collapse it and put it in his car. As you grabbed your bag, you heard footsteps behind you so you closed and locked the door. But before you could say anything, you were being lifted up and carried to his car.   
“Why?” You laughed, loving how easily he picked you up.   
“if youre gonna insist on giving me that money, im taking you dinner and a movie.” He smirks as he opens the door and places you in the passenger seat. You took the moment to kiss him quickly before he left to walk around the car and to the drivers side.   
“Oh so it some sort of date?” You giggled, batting your eyelashes at him which dripped with water. He smiled.   
“Could call it that. Theres towels in the back seat.” He reaches back and pulls one forward to toss it at you playfully.   
“At least you’ll have something to brag about.” You giggled as you used it to try dry your hair a little.   
“Eh?”   
“Getting a girl all wet with one kiss.” You giggled as you winked at him. Belch had just been about to pull off, and your comment made him miss the bite of the car and it staled with a violent jerk forward.   
You let out laughter at his flustered face before crawling over to him and kiss him to calm him down. His hands instantly went for your wet hair, seeming to enjoy the feeling of it running through his fingertips.   
“Thank you. For everything.” You breath against his lips as he looked in your eyes. You wanted him to know you were genuinely thankful for everything and you weren’t just kissing him because you fixed your car.   
“Told yah. I aint a bad guy.” He smiled as you leaned back into your seat, pulling on the seatbelt as you smiled at him.   
“I know.”


End file.
